Transformers: Along Came A Spider: RE
by Crush48
Summary: Main world setting is the Prime Universe. Optimus Prime receives a strange distress signal signal near the base in the Nevada desert. A designation only he and someone extremely close to him are aware of. Prime takes it upon himself to rectify this situation as best as he can, taking some sort of responsibility. Cover Image is credited to CuriousCucumber on DeviantArt.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Prime

Disclaimer: Because I own Transformers: Prime, I literally have the ability to transform into a planet through sheer force of will...No lie.

_A/N: This is a redo of Along came a Spider. This was just to go and get this first chapter published as sort of a smalll prologue. This being the first chapter, fear not, The next and subsequent chapters will be longer. _

_P.S.: I'm thinking of not having TFA Optimus appear in the Prime Universe. Takes away from the concept i'm thinking of, I believe, for this story. I'd like to hear your thoughts and I will definitely consider it._

0o0o0o

**Chapter 1**

With the discovery of the Omega Keys, Optimus began to dilligently work at the Autobot Bunker's monitor to decode not only the Iacon relics' locations, but information on possible spots that the Omega Keys could be hidden. Because of the slightly extra workload, Optimus had been on less patrols, in which Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead took care of alternatively.

Ratchet, Team Prime's skilled medic, and Optimus's oldest known comrade-in-arms noticed Optimus' recent lack of rest.

"Optimus, old friend, you should get some rest," he suggested, clapping a hand on Optimus' shoulder. The prime simply blinked his optics before actually ceasing his typing.

"I will once I complete a final de-encryption of this string of data-"

The look Ratchet was giving him revealed that he knew Optimus would try to de-encrypt until either he found another relic or an Omega Key.

"Not to worry, old friend. I will make sure to recharge," he assured before turning back to his typing. The medic was apparently satisfied with the answer, as that was probably the best response he would get out of him. As Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Arcee and Bulkhead had yet to return to base from patrol, he would at least strive towards making significant process before they returned.

* * *

**A parallel Universe...**

With how her Transwarp progress was going, she would have the machine working in record time. Before even starting this experiment, she thought long and hard about the possible consequences of possible actions she would take. If she were to go back in time, she could prevent that incident on Archa-7 that drives her to this day.

After activating the device, she could easily prevent the chain of reactions that led to her demise and she could still be Elita-1 today...

But part of her wanted to offline both Sentinel and Optimus. _The organic, over-emotional part of me_, Blackarachnia thought to herself in disdain. Sitting silently in a seat that was huge by human standards, both her elbows rested on the large desk top that a huge monitor was situated above. Strings of cybertronian code that only scientists like her or an Iacon Archivist could hope to decipher scrolled endlessly across the screen.

_This wasn't an easy choice. But it's the only way to prevent this,_ Blackarachnia thought, subconsciously gazing at her techno-organic servos.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers: Prime

Disclaimer: Because I own Transformers: Prime, I literally have the ability to transform into a planet through sheer force of will...No lie.

_A/N: I will definitely keep Grimlock in this story. But Blitzwing will most likely be the Prime-Verse Version like Grimlock._

_I had to put Smokescreen in there. He seems like a cool guy. And you'll see next chapter why him fiddling eith the TransWarp device has importance. I'm open to suggestions on any thing you want to see happen. Should Elita-1(Prime) show up? Jazz? Ironhide. Just throw some ideas in that there review box after reading the chapter. _

"_Very well, I accept the challenge_"

-Optimus Prime

**Chapter 2**

"So how has Optimus been holding up?" Smokescreen asked at a decent voice level, enough for Arcee and Ratchet to hear. The medic didn't turn from his research and simply let out a breath reminescent of a sigh.

"As I've told you before. Optimus' strength was always more than just physically. The wisdom of the Primes grants him just that," Ratchet continued, pausing his typing to look their newest Unit member. "The collective wisdom of the Original 13," he concluded. Obviously satisfied that that was enough of an explanation, Ratchet returned to his research. Smokescreen shrugged, not really understanding the concept of the wisdom of thirteen people at the same time. But it was probably the best he would get for now. Smokescreen uninterested, watched Ratchet work for a few moments before walking off to return to his own room.

"Man, we need some new decepticon activity," Smokescreen complained, complimented by his punching his other palm in a sign of readiness. He was in the quarters hallway, heading to his own berth room to look up some fun hobbies off of the "Internet", Jack called it. He wished he could patrol right about now, but it was necessary for a backup combatant in case of emergency.

"Maybe I could do that Street Racing, it sounds wicked fun," the Autobot said enthusiastically. He ceased his thoughts however when he noticed spontaneously flashing blue lights reflecting off of the opposite wall.

Optimus' room.

"Hey, Optimus? You okay in there?" Smokescreen asked, curious about what made Optimus look so focused. The Autobot Prime was doing typing work on a monitor and he looked more focused than he did the other day when he was in the main room.

"I appreciate the concern. However, there is nothing to worry about. I am simply attempting to make haste with decryption," Optimus responded without even a glance, typing furiously as ever. Smokescreen shrugged again, unaware that Prime hadn't noticed.

"Eh...Okay," Smokescreen said evenly. Forgetting all about the trip to his room, he opted instead to visit the hall of relics. Looking through the transparent glass to regard each of the items, he suddenly came across a new one at the end of the hall. Smokescreen noticed that it was on a pedestal and not behind a glass like the rest. Picking up the object he noticed that it looked a lot like

"A TransWarp device? They don't have a ship anywhere...and the GroundBridge functions on energon cubes," Smokescreen assessed. He recalled his studies in the hall of records about TransWarp devices. They were the prototype to the more stable Energon-charged variants. Squinting comically at the object, he took it with him back to his room.

**Parallel Universe **

At the same time that a certain Autobot began to tinker with a certain TransWarp device, Blackarachnia was making changes to her own TransWarp device. It was currently connected to a large cylindrical machine to which an AllSpark shard was connected to a main wire. She rested one leg on its knee as she used some sort of cybertronian wrench to align the wire's output with a large receiving modem at the monitor's base.

"I'll finally be able to be normal again," she said to herself for the second time already, it becoming a sort of mantra for her. The device would be complete, and in seconds, the device would jumpstart. And it did. There was a crackle of energy in the large, dark room that made it not so dark. Dark corners were lit, revealing spare machines that were apparently used for their spare parts to power the activating machine.

"Yes!" Blackarachnia shouted, finally allowing herself to feel some pride at her accomplishment. The machine continued it's job, the crackling energy seeming to organize itself in a centrifugal motion before materializing into a portal. It resembled a GroundBridge greatly, for the swirling orange and blues moved in increasingly circular motion before blurring, where one could not tell where one color ended and the other started. Gazing at the display for a second to marvel at the mystique of the colors, she wasted no more time and confidently strode forward.

_BZZzzzzzz..._

_No, not him! Why would he choose now of all times!_ The Spider Autobot turned decepticon turned around sharply, one of her arms tained on the far wall to shoot the first thing that moves.

"Come out, come out, pest!" she demanded, attempting to anger him into revealing his position. But the only sound was the constant buzzing noise.

"You tried to leave wazzzpinator..! You zztill not fixzz me!"

"If you let me do what I was trying to do, I can prevent all of this from ever happening!" she reasoned. She could really care less about his condition, but she wasn't lying either. If she could prevent herself from becoming a techno-organic, Waspinator would never become what he is. But the flying decepticon wasn't having any of it.

"You lie!" he shouted in anger before shooting a bluish-green pulse blast from a cavity in his servo aimed for her head. Quickly ducking, she retaliated by shooting at Waspinator with blasts of her own. To avoid being clipped, Blackarachnia dived to the side to take cover behind a large metal crate.

Hoping to at least immobilize him, she shot webbing from her hand in an attempt to trap him. Waspinator seemed to anticipate the maneuver and shot right through the center of the webbing, rendering in ineffective.

"Wazzpinator will make zzpider-bot pay!" he yelled in annoyance, before diving at top speed while shooting with his mutated arm stingers in an obvious attempt to offline her then and there. Aiming carefully, Blackarachnia took aim and shot webbing at Waspinator's face. Caught off guard, his flight path went erratic and the femme took the oppurtunity to make a mad dash for the portal that remained ever-present.

Just as the portal began to close from the unexpected entry of a person, Waspinator crashed headfirst into the controls, short-circuiting it's navigational console.

The decepticon scientist hadn't noticed.

* * *

**Prime**

Optimus continued to type away at the keyboard, hoping to unearth a second Omega Key before the decepticons. No doubt Soundwave was working as dilligently as he to decrypt the location.

_101110100101110101011010-?/%Decrypt-File Log-%/Omega_Key%/Foreign_Data_

**_10-22_**

"That is...impossible," Optimus breathed after regarding the designation for many moments. 10-22 was an emergency code designation that only he and...

Silently, Optimus stood and headed toward the main room where Ratchet remained working.

"Old friend, there is something I need you to look over," Optimus said, alerting Ratchet to his presence. The medical expert blinked his optics in surprise. Not questioning the order, Ratchet took the offered device Optimus held in one of his servos. It was signal tracking device that the team used to search periodically for any cybertronian signals besides their own on Earth.

Inserting the device into the monitor, Ratchet narrowed his optics in mild surprise.

"This is definitely an Autobot distress signal, but..."

Optimus was watching Ratchet's progress from where he stood to the side, arms folded.

"What have you found?" He asked, encouraging Ratchet to continue.

"The residual energy trnsmitting from the signal is blinking in an out sporadically. I can't get a clear fix on it. It could be an Autobot," he began.

"Or a Decepticon."

* * *

"I can't belive I let you guys talk me into this," Arcee complained in an almost self-depreciating tone, Jack acting as passenger on the seat. She was referring to Miko and Bulkhead who persisted in trying to convince her to a speed joy ride through the quieter parts of the road where there was no apparent speed limit and an even less apparent human traffic. What made matters worse was that Jack simply co-signed by suggesting, "Why not?"

"It's not my fault you said yes," the human said, amusement obvious in his tone. Arcee was ahead of Bulkhead but behind BumbleBee as they shot through the road at a speed just comfortable enough for the Humans where Inertia wouldn't come back to haunt them if a sudden stop came. Jack was wearing his helmet, so he didn't even have to try to hide his amused grin in response to Arcee's drawn out sigh of annoyance.

"It's hard to argue against a 6-1 vote," she admitted. Especially if they weren't breaking any rules to patrol duty. Even though not heavily traveled, the road waswell maintained, evident from the even road and clear traffic paint. Maybe this wasn't so bad, she thought to herself. She definitely wouldn't admit to Bulkhead being right about that though.

Electronic whoops reverberated through comm speakers in the vehicles, placed in areas where the other Autobots and their human passengers could hear.

"I take it BumbleBee is having fun! Just like we are!" Miko proclaimed, looking through the closed window with both legs on the seat.

"Seriously Miko, you should sit down all the way. No need for you flying sideways," Bulkhead warned good-naturedly. With a half-hearted pout, Miko sat properly in the seat. "Well I _was _wearing a seat-belt."

An alarm sounding beep chirped through the comms, sobering everyone up.

"That must be Optimus," Raf stated, recognizing the noise as an incoming transmission. BumbleBee made a short beeping response that Raf translated as a affirmative. All the vehicles slowed down, drifting at a small angle before coming to a complete stop.

"Autobots. We have acquired another signal. It is a potential Autobot, or Decepticon. Intercept at these coordinates," their commander said curtly before logging off.

"Heh. Looks like we got ouselves another bot," Bulkhead added to the silence. "Assuming it's an Autobot," Miko amended.

"It better not be another Smokescreen," Arcee stated irritably before revving up to drive towards the uploaded coordinates. The rest of the Bots and their charges couldn't help but laugh at Arcee's half-serious response.


	3. Chapter 3

Transformers: Prime

Disclaimer: Because I own Transformers: Prime, I can transform into a Truck.

**_A/N: It's me again. Please tell your fanfic buddies about this story. I plan on keeping it alive and staying consistent. Also, i'm open to suggestions for any characters you'd like to see showing up in the story, preferably__ from the Animated or WFC/FOC/Prime continuity. Thanks!_**

"_Give me your face..!_"

-Optimus Prime (Revenge of The Fallen)

**Chapter 3**

Optimus did not want to jump to conclusions when coming across the transmission designation.

10-22.

He had left her with her forces on Cybertron, because it would be safer there for her. How did she come to end up here? He supposed he would find out when the area was searched.

"You think it might be another Autobot?" Ratchet asked aloud. He was crossing his arms with his back the railing, waiting for the Prime's response.

"It is highly likely. The deisgnation code that appeared along with the distress signal is one that only I and one other Autobot know of. But circumstances lead me to reserve judgement." The skilled Medic looked down in thought at Optimus's explanation. Hopefully it was another Autobot. Megatron always had plenty of soldiers, a ship-full to be factual. It wouldn't hurt to have at least one more friendly.

"I'm sure it's a friendly. Wouldn't a decepticon have went straight towards his ship?" Ratchet suggested. Optimus saw merit in his old war comrade's explanation, but still did not get his hopes up too high. "Perhaps, old friend. For now, only time will tell."

* * *

Smokescreen still couldn't for the life of him figure out why the darn thing was even in the hall of relics and trinkets anyway. It wasn't there all the previous times he'd been there, and something as important as a TransWarp device would be secured. It didn't add up.

"What were you doing in there?" The bot asked quietly to the inaminate object. He poked and fiddled with the device, hoping to find the access hatch that would get him to the circuit board. However, as if responding to his question, the TransWarp device began to blink it's lights sporadically.

"That doesn't look good," Smokescreen said slowly. "Might be a bomb, better throw this out!" He exclaimed as he ran through the hall, into the Bunker, and passed a surprised Optimus and a confused Ratchet.

* * *

In accordance with precaution, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee stood at an outcropping a few yards from the distress signal's source. They hid there silently, with their charges behind them, while Bulkhead used some sort of scanning device.

"The signal is definitely Autobot in origin," Bulkhead began slowly.

"But?" Arcee predicted, narrowing her eyes at the slightly distant, shallow crater that was still kicking up dust from a recent crash. It looked like someone tumbled out of something, as the impact didn't or wasn't big enough to be caused by an aircraft.

"There's some red flags that the scanner's picking up. Decepticon markers," Bulkhead continued, attemptingto keep from raising his voice too high and alerting the foreign presence, friend or foe.

"What are we waiting for? Let's just go in there! If it's a baddie, Arcee can do her cyber ninja thing, Bulky can use his wrecking ball, and Bee would go in with some Parkour!"

Before Arcee could ask what a ninja was, the smoke and dust began to clear and a figure was becoming noticeable inside the crater.

"That can't be right..." Bulkhead huffed.

"Airachnid," Arcee spat. With a frown, she readied her pistol arms and descended down the cliff without a word. Bumblebee attempted to get her attention, to tell her they should make sure first, but his beeps fell on deaf audio receptors. Arcee wouldn't hear it this time.

"Arcee! Wait!" Bulkhead attempted after Bumblebee, but he figured she probably didn't even hear him. She was already transformed into her Motorcycle alt form, careening towards the insectoid figure.

* * *

Blackarachnia shut her optics in pain. Her left side was stinging from the impromptu crash into the ground, but luckily, nothing was broken. Her left arm was stinging a bit, but it was nothing serious.

"Scrap. That portal machine is as good as trash now," she observed. Lying on the ground close to her was twisted metal that would have once been a TransWarp Gun. Now it was a metallic pretzel. Still holding her pained arm, she attempted to see through the now dissipating smoke.

"Lovely. Desert for miles."

Kicking the now useless piece of metal in frustration, she tried to get a fix of where _here_ was. She had to frown at what she found. Time didn't seem to have altered at all from what she could tell, only space.

"What the frag am I doing in Jasper, Nevada?" she muttered in confusion.

"Airachnid!"

After hearing a name she's never heard of, she could hear the squeal of tires rushing towards her. Shifting one of her arms into an energon blaster with practiced ease, she attempted to put up her guard for whoever was coming for her. Suddenly, the sound of a speeding motorcycle changed to rapidly moving feet and before she knew it, a blue cybertronian leaped through the dust and smoke, seconds from tackling her. Even after preparing, she wasn't prepared enough as the blue fembot knocked her to the ground.

"What are you doing!?" the spider shouted in both suprise and annoyance. The other robot was on top of her and already producing a sword to deal a lethal blow to the neck up.

"Making sure you don't hurt anyone ever again!"

Before she could process what that statement even meant, Blackarachnia palm struck the shoulder not using the sword arm, putting her off balance. Next, sh kicked outward, knocking her attacker off her.

"You son of a glitch! What is _wrong _with you!" she yelled at the motorcyle cybertronian in a burst of anger.

"Arcee! I'm trying to tell you, that's not Airachnid!" a voice shouted, slowly rising in volume, signifying that the voice's owner was coming near them. The autobot that attacked her, Arcee, she now knew, seemed to widen her optics in surprise, but nonetheless relaxed her stance. It didn't go unnoticed by Blackarachnia that her right arm was still a sword-arm. She obviously didn't trust her. And that only made the scientist hate her condition even more.

* * *

Soundwave made his way to the command center of the _nemesis _at an even pace. Across from him, the Dark Lord, Megatron, stood facing the viewport windows, his large arms crossed behind his back. Sounwave stood their patiently, waiting for Megatron to notice his presence.

"Soundwave, what information have you found?" he asked with a slight turn of his head.

"Lovely. Desert for miles."

Megatron recognized it as a voice clip. But the timbre was noticeably foreign and female.

"A newly arrived cybertronian? And one that I have never heard." Megatron deduced that it could be a neutral, and therefore a potential ally. With a nod of approval, Megatron turned to fully address his spymaster.

"Excellent work, Soundwave. Deploy any officers and soldiers you see fit to _collect _this individual," Megatron concluded, obviously pleased with this information. He walked out of the command center, with Soundwave exiting shortly after.


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers: Prime

Disclaimer: Because I own Transformers: Prime, I have a shifting chest that I can pull the matrix from. I'm serious.

**_A/N: Whoo! Thanks for the hefty review "Anonymous"! I hadn't thought of Metroplex, but after finding out his fate in the game, he needs to make a come-back! And yes, I will definitely add more Autobots, but I will try not to go to fast. "Grimlock1992", I will introduce Grimlock, but I will insert him later on as the story progresses. "Bigby the Big Bad Wolf", I will definitely have (Prime) Elita-1 appear at some point! Thanks! And thanks everyone else for their reviews too! I look forward to more! _**

"_Speech This!_"

-Optimus Primal (Beast Wars) _What can I say, the quote is funny :P_

**Chapter 4**

"Hey boss bot. Definitely a new arrival. No one I've ever seen though," Bulkhead said quietly with a slightly surprised tone through the commlink. Jack, Miko, and Rafael, who were deposited a feww feet away before the bots had transformed were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Understood, Bulkhead. I am on my way," Optimus's voice sounded through the channel.

Bumblebee by this time attempted to comfort Arcee with a hand on her shoulder and said his own apology to Blackarachnia. He simply stated that she'd had run-ins with a spider cybertronian. Blackarachnia frowned almost imperceptibly at Bumblebee's lack of physical speech.

"Fine," was all she would say. She figured they weren't decepticons due to their overall demeanor (Arcee's outburst notwithstanding) and the fact that they didn't _look _like decepticons. Speaking of, two of them looked familiar.

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee?" Blackarachnia asked, slightly curious, with a hand on her hip. The two addressed looked visibly surprised that she knew who they were. Arcee couldn't help but narrow her eyes, suspicious of the new arrival's sudden knowledge.

"Yeah. How do we know you're not a decepticon spy?" Bulkhead retorted. Not necessarily in anger, but with understandable caution. "'Cuz that decepticon mark makes me think you're not a friendly." Neither Bulhead nor Bumblebee had made a move to attack her, so it was obvious they were giving her the benefit of the doubt. And Bulkhead and Bumblebee did not recognize her in the slightest. She wasn't sure if she travelled through space and/or time. TransWarp devices don't really specify.

"I used to be a decepticon. And I was an Autobot before then. I don't know what to believe in now," she responded, sounding more hurt than she intended. Bumblebee seemed to sympathize and Bulkhead looked seemingly impassive. Arcee who hadn't spoken seemed about to say something, before all of them heard a _whooshing _noise. Behind the three autobots, a portal materialized, swirling outward in colors of greens and oranges mixed with white. Blackarachnia vaguely noticed that the TransWarp device had produced-uncharacteristically-she thought to herself, the same physical properties.

Then out stepped Optimus Prime. Her first thought at seeing him was much different than her impression of him where she had last seen him. He seemed to have an air of quiet authority that was more priminent than she remembered, and he looked more seasoned, his demeanor more contemplative. His optics had landed on Blackarachnia after nodding to his comrades and he ceased his walking to stand an arm's length from her.

"Greetings. I am Optimus Prime," the tall mech said after a pause. Blackarachnia almost seemed mystified by his presence, and he spoke to provoke a response from her.

"Who might you be?"

She continued to stare numbly at him. There was no way this could be the same Earth. This Optimus was totally different. The only way she could describe him was a bot akin to a seasoned general.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"What is your name?" Optimus repeated, not at all annoyed. She must have been through a difficult ordeal, if the now smokeless crater was any inidication. Blackarachnia placed on a servo on her helm where her forehead would be underneath before sighing.

"It's Blackarachnia," she said, at a loss for words to really say anything else. Arcee, who'd had quite enough of the apperently awkward conversation, began to trek inside through the GroundBridge, muttering something about "Hero Worship".

"Come on, Jack," she said as an afterthought, almost forgetting about him, lowering her hand to allow him to step on.

Bumblebee watched her go then followed, picking up Raf much the same way and Optimus took their leave as cue to return as well.

"If you would follow me, we can find out how you came to end up on this planet," the Prime offered. She nodded, hesitant at first and Prime stepped to the side to allow her entry first. Bulkhead and Miko were the last to enter, asking Bulkhead if he knew her.

* * *

Minutes before Soundwave had reached the area with five vehicons and two insecticons, the GroundBridge had already closed, making the Spymaster unaware of the portal's appearance. He deduced as much though, with the new arrivals unexplained absence. Touching down on the ground with his subordinates in tow, Soundwave stood motionless as his visor crackled to life. At a haphazard pace, it scanned thr immediate vicinity for anything for study. Pie charts, line graphs, scanners and the like appeared and dissapeared on the screen, until Soundwave caught something of notice. Walking a short distance and then kneeling down, he picked up a warped piece of metal that contained circuitry similar to the GroundBridge.

A TransWarp device. With this, they'd be better equipped to possibly compromise Optimus Prime's base of Operations. And possibyly find Earth's new visitor in the process. Turning silently, he nodded once before taking off nack towards the _Nemesis _with the other decepticon in tow.

* * *

Ratchet paused to regard the GroundBridge Portal as it swirled outward. The first to step through was Arcee, who didn't even pause her stride as she made her way to her room.

"Hey Arc-"

"Later, Jack," Arcee promised, cutting off his greeting. Apparently, she wasn't in the mood for talking. Jack watched her retreat to her room after she set him down on the ground before he turned back around to see the others and the new arrival that Optimus was speaking to. The two cybertronians in question had entered after Bumble and before Bulkhead before the portal closed. Bumblebee set Raf down next to Jack, and Bulkhead set Miko down next to Raf.

"So who are you?" Miko asked loudly enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

**_A/N: I know this chapter was kind of dull. I'll make it up next chapter. By the way, has anyone noticed that Soundwave's face looks exactly like the Decepticon Logo? I smell a fanfiction...I bet you Soundwave is really Liege Maximo. ._**


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers: Prime

Disclaimer: Because I own Transformers: Prime, I have a shifting chest that I can pull the matrix from. I'm serious.

"_What's 'breathe'?_"

-BumbleBee (Animated)

**Chapter 5**

"What have you found, Soundwave?" The dark lord questioned once his third in command approached him. Soundwave stepped forward in order to face Megatron's front. His visor crackling to life, A chart materialized, detailing his findings. Then he procured the TransWarp device.

"Ah, a TransWarp device. Only cybertronians with a knowledge of GroundBridge technology are familiar with it's applications," he said approvingly, looking away from his gaze of the viewport to acknowledge the graph displayed on Soundwave's visor, and the device in his hand. But to his suprise, there was another message. His visor displayed an Autobot transmission in the process of being deencrypted.

"You're suggesting, that the TransWarp device can pinpoint their hideout's location?"

Soundwave nodded.

Megatron threw back his helm to laugh knowingly. "Excellent, Soundwave. And with the DarkStarSaber in my possession, total conquest for the decepticon cause is only megacycles away."

* * *

Miko was about to ask another question, before Bumblebee interrupted with his own beeping.

"Bumblebee says it might be better if we give the guys some privacy right now," Raf translated. The yellow scout nodded appreciatively, and the three humans filed into the hallway, with Jack trying to push Miko along, who continued to protest. Once they were gone, Optimus spoke up.

"I am curious as to how you arrived here. There is no cybertronian record of your designation anywhere on either Iacon or Kaon records," he explained, opening a column in the database where her name should be in the alphabetical list of individuals.

Blackarachnia sighed. There was no way she could be on Earth, or at least the one she was standing foot on merely an earth hour ago.

"I don't think i'm from this...dimension," she explained with a lazy roll of her hand. She proceeded to cross her arms before continuing.

"I was finalizing the start-up for a TransWarp portal-"

"A TransWarp portal?" Ratchet asked dumbfounded.

"You're familiar with them?" Blackarachnia asked curiously. The medic she learned to be Ratchet sounded as though they used an alternate energy source.

"A long time ago, the main energy source used was TransWarp energies, but these days, GroundBridge technology is commonly used, based through an Energon Power Source." The medic looked down and rubbed his chin momentarily before returning his attention towards her, realization showing right through on his face.

"You ended up here through a TransWarp's ionization portal." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah. Apparently, It was more than just space and time that was manipulated when I crossed through," she confirmed before turning to Optimus.

"Optimus," she said, still trying to see this one before him as the Prime she was familiar with, "I'll need an energy source comparable to the TransWarp portal." She turned back to Ratchet. "Your GroundBridge have any juice that adds up?"

"No," Ratchet answered curtly. He turned back to his computer to pull up energy statistics between a GroundBridge, TransWarp portal and a SpaceBridge.

"A GroundBridge uses only a quarter of the total ratio of a common TransWarp portal. There is only one other option," he concluded almost hesitantly. Optimus answered for him.

"You will require schematics of a SpaceBridge." Optimus surmised. He turned his back to them, obviously in thought.

"The only possibly accessible source of acquiring information of energy on par with a SpaceBridge's energies..." Optimus turned his gaze to Blackarachnia.

"The decepticons' warship, the _Nemesis_."

That was definitely a name she was familiar with. "There is a Nemesis where I'm from. So we just go there and steal his info, right?"

"You say you're a scientist, correct?" Ratchet asked, obviously impressed.

"And a hacker."

"Then you should have no problem retreiving the information," Ratchet replied. Optimus agreed with a nod of his head.

"A comrade and I can escort you there. But this will need to be a quick retreival mission," he decided. He'll be the distraction while Blackarachnia and someone else can stealthily go in and out with the information. Activating the comm on one of his audio receptors, he relayed his commands.

"Arcee, please come to the briefing room," he said before turning to Ratchet.

"I have taken the liberty of planting a tracking device on Megatron in our last encounter with the DarkStarSaber," Optimus began. Ratchet raised his brows in surprise but fif not comment.

"So there is a Megatron in this...dimension also? Is he self righteous here too?"

"The Megatron that we are familiar with embraces his tyranny," Optimus answered. Blackarachnia only grunted in response. Their conversation was cut short with Arcee's arrival.

"What's up Optimus," she said. Then she noticed the other femmebot in the room. Both of them started on the wrong foot back in the desert, so understandably, they were sore of each other's presence.

"Blackarachnia," Arcee forced herself to say, lest she sound outright rude.

"Arcee," the other responded in kind, but with less effort. Optimus had noticed the tension between the two, and figured that the only way for closure was for them to be forced into cooperation.

"I have called you here for a raid on the Decepticon's warship, _Nemesis_," The Prime briefed. "I will act as the distraction while you and Blackarachnia will make your way to the archival database to retrieve schematics to a SpaceBridge," he said calmly, gauging Arcee's reaction. Expectedly, she frowned at the mention of her and Blackarachnia having to work together.

"Can't Bumblebee do it?" she asked after a pause. It did not escape Optimus that she was not concerned about the fact they were raiding the decepticon flagship, but who she had to raid the ship with.

"Out of the five of us, you are the most nimble and stealthy. The most recommended for a mission such as this."

Although Arcee was flattered, she clearly was not happy about the line-up.

"You know Arcee, you still haven't apologized for jumping me back at the desert," the spiderbot said nonchalantly, inspecting one of her servos. Arcee would have used some choice cybertronian curse words if Optimus wasn't present.

"Don't push your luck," she stressed. Ratchet activated the GroundBridge and Arcee nearly stomped through the portal, while Blackarachnia strolled behind. Optimus came last and the bridge winked out after all three passed through.

"That one is something else," Ratchet muttered.

* * *

Optimus, Arcee, and Blackarachnia were now standing in an empty corridor of the decepticons' flagship. Readying his gun with his left arm, Optimus used his right hand to motion them in the general direction of the Archival Database. He activated his internal commlink so that they would be able to communicate silently.

Focusing on the mission, Arcee was able to ignore the fact that she was cooperating with an infuriating spiderbot. Traversing through the hall quickly, Blackarachnia followed easily, and they were now only feet away from the room that Optimus laid out in a floor plan from when he was stationed aboard with lost memories. Since the door was half opened, Arcee craned her head to check if there were any presences. Seeing none, she waved Blackarachnia over. With ease, they were able to slip through the ajar door and make it to the computer undetected.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"You barely know me, and you already doubt me. Just let me work," the spider femme retorted hotly. Rushing over to the keyboard, she began her work, and in seconds, data was streaming across the screen.

"Easy," she boasted, to Arcee's annoyance. Arcee stood near the wall on the lookout for any passing cons. A **BOOM **had sounded in an adjacent room, and she could tell that Optimus was definitely doing some distracting.

"Fine, have you got the data?" Arcee questioned, keepnig her eyes on the hall outside for any moving shadows or hints of a presence.

"Have you retrieved the information?" The comm came from Optimus, and background noise could be heard as the customary zing of flying laserbeams could be heard.

"We have it," Arcee confirmed. Both of the femmes were out of the room and on their way to Optimus.

"Intruders!" came the shout of a Vehicon. They had been spotted. Before they could wonder how, a Decepticon had appeared from the hallway they were heading towards.

"Soundwave," Arcee announced. The visored decepticon did not respond but regarded Blackarachnia momentarily. Arcee's temporary partner had to chuckle.

"That's Soundwave? He's defeinitely cuter here," she said half-jokingly.

"Focus. We need to get past him and to Optimus before we can activate the GroundBridge," Arcee said seriously, readying both her hands as blasters. Blackarachnia rolled her optics.

"We can't just come back for him?" She said, as they began to charge forward.

"No soldier left behind," Arcee replied without skipping a beat. B;ackarachnia rolled her optics. Obviously, the Autobots' dumb ideals remained the same wherever she went.

"So how do we take this one down. The Soundwave i've seen uses a giant guitar."

"What?" Arcee was forced to say incredulously. "He has hidden extendable arms and a drone on his chest. We need to get past him.

* * *

Megatron was furious when he heard the news.

"How did he even know the location of the ship?" Megatron demanded angrily. The vehicons before him did not have an answer to that, but one spoke up.

"We are unsure, Lord Megatron. But their is a breach alert on the Archival data. SpaceBridge technological schematics were extracted."

Megatron turned his back, hands crossed behind them. "Activate the hall serveillance."

In front of Megatron, the monitor came to life, revealing Optimus Prime in a shootout with a squadron of vehicons. Megatron cackled, the Vehicons seeing his shoulders rising and falling in mirth.

"Dreadwing!"

Megatron's newest second-in-command materialized immediately and bowed before straightening.

"What is your will, Lord Megatron?" The flyer asked with a bowed head. Megatron turned around to face his Liutenant.

"We have company," he said, and a second screen popped to life, showing Arcee and another cybertronian attempting to bypass Soundwave, and having a hard time.

"I will confront Optimus. I need you to engage the scout, Arcee, and our guest," Megatron briefed, gazing at the strange cybertronian on the screen. She had a slight resemblance to Airachnid, but there were major differences in their basic form. Whatever they were planning with the SpaceBridge technology, it wouldn't be leaving this ship.

* * *

**A Parallel universe**

The _Nemesis _was quiet on the inside, as troopers and other officials were busy working at their stations.

"Where is Airachnid?" Megatron asked after pressing the comms button on his command chair.

Blitzwing responded curtly from his station at the front area of the ship.

"Her signal has...winked out of existence. There are trace amounts of TransWarp ions in the area she was in," Blitzwing's voice said calmly. Over the audio, his voice was crackling slightly, but otherwise easily understandable. At this point in time, Blackarachnia was to be finalizing the TransWarp device's schematics so that he may transport the ship to an important Energon deposit, but it seems she has ran from her work station. Which wasn't so surprising for him. She was not one to be invested in the dececpticon cause and was a complete opposite to Lugnut in his opnion. Even though overzealousness was just a tad annoying.

"Take Lugnut and search the area. Do not return until you have found her, and the schematics," the decepticon leader ordered. He cut the transmission and exhaled forcefully. He would not allow a rogue decepticon to slow down the decepticons' progress.


End file.
